Perfect Picture
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: Why couldn't she just say no? Now she's stuck in an unprecedented photo shoot. Hiruma is lurking somewhere close, seeking revenge for the trick she just played against him. And the camera is on standby waiting to capture that one perfect picture.
1. Chapter 1:  Favor

**A/N: _So I'm back again with another HiruMamo fic.! Yay.! This plot bunny has been nagging me for quite sometime now, demanding to be written. Started off as a one-shot but eventually grew to something of a 2-3 shot story. So yeah. Anyway enjoy.!_ YA-HA.! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. But I do enjoy playing tricks on Hiruma and Mamori's relationship.. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>~~o0o0o~~<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Please, Mamori-chan…" the petite girl pleaded as she trotted alongside the girl with the chestnut hair. Her own hair bounced above her shoulders as she walked, her ebony locks falling into her eyes.

Mamori held her small stack of papers closer to her chest. "No," she replied firmly, not even glancing in the direction of the dark-haired girl as she continued making her way to Saikyoudai University's American football clubhouse.

"B-but… Y-you're my only hope, Mamori-chan! Please, I beg you!" Mira was on the verge of breaking down and going on her knees. When she decided that there was only one way to get her to stop, she stepped in front of Mamori, blocking her path. The red-haired girl was momentarily taken by surprise, causing her to completely stop in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, but my final answer is a 'no'," Mamori said, trying to put more conviction in her answer, but after seeing the determined look in the bowing girl's face, Mamori knew she would not take 'no' as an answer.

"Please, Mamori-chan! Please, I beg you! You got to help me with my photography project! If you don't, I'll surely fail. Then I won't be able to graduate, and then I won't be able to get a decent job at all, t-then I'll be disowned by my parents, a-and then I'll surely live in the streets w-when that happens!" cried the small girl, who slumped to the ground, all out of breathe from her outburst. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, and, soon enough, they began to stream down her cheeks.

By now, several on goers were already eying the pair closely, complete perplexity clearly etched onto their faces. The feeling of eyes on her made Mamori feel panicked. To the best of her ability, she ignored them and tried desperately to think of a way to stop Mira from crying. Just their earlier conversation, which was more of Mira being flustered, had caused enough attention, so avoiding an even bigger scene was preferable.

"A-ah... Mira-chan? S-stop crying, please... Everyone's looking at the two of us." Mamori began to fidget as she stood.

"P-please..." Her attempts to calm the crying girl were futile, for she only began to sob even harder. Mamori jumped back, eyes darting back and forth, and giving those who passed a nervous smile. When she started to pat the young girl's back, she began to wail.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Mamori nearly shouted. "I'll become your model for your photography project. So please stop crying, ne?" She eyed Mira carefully, who was moving her hands away from her face and into her lap, as she placed the files she was carrying onto the ground. Mamori touched the girl's shoulders gently, and Mira automatically perked up in response. Mira grabbed Mamori's hand and began to jump up and down, swinging their arms back and forth.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Mamori-chan! I just knew you'd help me." A grin found its way onto Mira's face. "I know you can't stand holding the future of my humble self in your hands!" said Mira, who was practically glowing, knowing well enough that Mamori Anezaki, also known as Deimon's Angel, cannot stand not helping others, especially those in dire situations. Smiling widely at the now speechless Mamori, she added, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow afternoon then. Be here at exactly two o'clock PM, 'kay?"

A note was slipped into the hand of Mamori, containing a detailed map of the location where the photo shoot will be held. Mira began to sprint off towards the College of Arts building with a wave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mamori-chan! Thanks again! I owe you one!" The girl continued to wave back at her before disappearing inside the college building. Sighing at the sudden turn of events, Mamori could only watch the retreating back of the dark-haired girl with anxiety.

You must be wondering why our ever reliable team manager is so against helping the girl named Mira with her class project. Well, there are two answers: The first being that she's not so comfortable with posing in different costumes and attire, and her face adorned with layers of makeup. Secondly, it has something to do with a certain blonde devil quarterback, who will definitely do something, only Kami knows what, once he finds out that she had accepted such a request. The mere thought of Hiruma Youichi knowing that she'll be doing a photo shoot sent chills of trepidation running up and down her spine.

_'I can't let him know,'_ she thought as she started walking towards their team's clubhouse. _'I definitely_cannot_let_him_know about it. I have to be calm when I see him. Yeah… calm and composed... and...'_ Before she can even finish up her thoughts, she accidentally bumped into something solid and warm.

"Che. What do you think you're doing, fucking manager?" said a devilish voice with a smirk, one Mamori was very familiar of. "Don't tell me you're thinking about fucking cream puffs with that expression of yours." Hiruma, known as the Commander from Hell, cackled as he raised one elegant brow and looked at the stunned woman in front of him. "Oi. You listening?"

_'Oh. My. God. It's Hiruma! What am I gonna do? I still haven't fully prepared myself!'_

Mamori panicked inside her mind, causing her body to suddenly stiffen. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Hiruma. He patted her shoulders gently. "Oi. You hear me?" No response from Mamori. "Oi! What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" he grumbled with a scowl on his face.

_'He shouldn't know! He can't know!'_ The thought kept repeating itself over and over inside her mind. She was so absorbed with that one thought that she didn't notice what Hiruma was doing to her.

"Oi! Snap out of it!" He began to shake her, but Mamori could only stare back at him with a blank expression.

Is that anxiety he saw? Or just plain fear? If so, what is she frightened of?

"Anezaki, snap out of it, damn it!" he shouted at her. For the first time, the known Demon tactician was at a lost. His mind went into over drive as he contemplated different scenarios.

"Damn it, Mamori! Snap out of it! What's fucking_wrong_ with you?" he asked as he started to shake her body even harder, hoping that the woman would revert back to normal.

"I can't... I c-can't let..." she mumbled softly, making it difficult for Hiruma to hear her.

"You can't let what?" When Mamori didn't reply, he growled out in frustration, "Tell me!" Desperation was evident in the quarterback's voice.

The girl's shoulders began to shake.

"Huh?"

Her sudden outburst of laughter caught Hiruma off guard. "I can't believe you fell for it! You _actually_ fell for it!" the young girl said between her fits of laughter. "I can't believe that you fell for such an act Hiruma-kun!" she continued. "Who ever thought that someone like_you_ would fall for an act like _that_?" Mamori was now laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

Hiruma Youichi stood there dumbfounded. One minute she's muted shocked, and then the next she's laughing hysterically. He wasn't quite sure what he should do at the moment. All he knew was that anger was slowly seeping through him, and if he stands there any further, looking at the said girl, he might actually lose it and strangle her till she went limp in his arms.

"Tch. You think it's fucking funny, don'tcha, fucking manager?" he said, his voice cold. He then turned his back on her.

She stopped laughing and immediately went after him. Walking beside him, Mamori glanced warily at the silent man, mentally scolding herself for her earlier antic._'Why do you have to laugh at him like that? Mamori, you are so stupid! Now look at what you've done,'_ she scolded herself.

"Um... Hiruma-kun? I'm sorry about that. I don't know what went wrong with me…" She smiled nervously. The blonde man continued to silently walk towards their football clubhouse, never talking, and never looking at the girl beside him.

Inside the clubhouse, one could definitely feel the tension between Saikyoudai's quarterback and the team manager. This is exactly what Takeru Yamato, the team's running back, felt when he entered the tension filled room; the suffocating tension between the two inadvertently sent shivers down his spine. Mamori was furiously scribbling notes on one end of the room while Hiruma was idly typing on his laptop on the other. He got a quick look of the quarterback's cold façade, which told Yamato that something was definitely amiss. He could only wonder what had happened between the two.

He hesitated. "Good morning?" The uncertainly in his voice was evident. He waited for any response or reaction. Seeing that neither would happen, he shrugged and decided to change into his football uniform quickly._'I better get out of here fast.'_

Mamori was trying her best to concentrate on writing notes for their game strategy against Shintoku-cho University's (1) football team, but no matter how hard she focused, she would, almost certainty, end up redoing the whole game plan because of either wrong or forgotten game calculations. And she all blamed it to the cold and silent man in front of her, idly typing on his laptop.

_'Can't he take a simple joke?'_ she thought angrily._'And he's the one known for all his trick plays and jokes!'_ She began to grind her teeth. _'He is just impossible.'_ Mamori finished her work with God's speed; an impulse that would make Kongo Agon's quite pathetic. She sorted out each document into neat piles and steadied herself for the Devil's confrontation. Straightening her back, she walked slowly towards the devil quarterback with the papers firmly secured in her hands.

Hiruma didn't even flinch when Mamori placed the pile of papers, with enough force to knock a football player out, on the table. He said nothing to her when she said that everything for the next match had already been sorted out just like he wanted. Hiruma was unaffected by the death glares the team manager was throwing his way. He would remain silent until he could keep his own anger in check, which was quite unexpected of Hiruma. He would normally start shooting rubber bullets everywhere when he felt any kind of emotion. Happy, angry, or overwhelmed; you name it.

"If you don't need anything else, Hiruma-kun, I'll be leaving now," Mamori said with a hint of annoyance. His lack of response bothered her. Gathering her own things, she walked toward the door and said, "Hiruma-kun, if you're still angry at what happened earlier, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean it."

The man said nothing, nor did he glance her way. Mamori just sighed and walked out of the room, not noticing the small piece of paper that fluttered to the floor.

Hearing the door click shut, Hiruma suddenly sighed deeply. He felt his anger depleting as he stared into the laptop's blank screen. The scene that just took place between him and his manager continuously played through his head like a movie reel. _'What the fucking hell just happened?'_

"Fuck," he said irritated, standing up and shutting his laptop close. He then noticed the small paper lying on the ground. He curiously raised a brow as he slowly picked the piece of paper. _'Must be the fucking manager's,'_ he thought. Scanning the paper quickly, a wide, devilish grin slowly made its way onto Hiruma's face.

"So, that's what it was, eh? Fucking manager..." he cackled devilishly as a plan slowly formed inside his evil mind.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Trivia 1: There really is a place called Shintoku-cho. Honestly, the word just suddenly sprung out of my mind but when I did a search about it, it really existed. O_o It is a town in the Kamikawa (Tokachi) District, Tokachi, Hokkaidō,Japan... xD But I do not know if there really exist a university called Shintoku-cho University... :3

**A/N: And there you have it folks.! Now, I wonder what Hiruma is plotting.? Err... Don't even wanna think about it.. xD ... Anyway, the same words are uttered at the end of each chapter but before I say those sacred words I would first like to say my greatest THANK YOUS to my ever wonderful BETA MaXdana... -blows kisses-**

**So then Read and Review.! YA-HA.!**


	2. Chapter 2: Photo Shoot

**A/N: I know I've been gone for so long. But things got hectic on my side. I beg pardon for that. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you can forgive me with this chapter. ^^ The last chapter will be something of an "omake". Just to wrap things up. Enjoy Reading This! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Yeah. Too bad I don't own this. -sigh-**

* * *

><p><strong>~~o0o0o~~<strong>

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

Mamori didn't know if she'll thank the heavens for feeling miserable that one fine morning or to simply utter every cursed word that she could think of. But doing the latter part would definitely make Hiruma Youichi very much amused by her out of character attitude. Well, being together with that blonde devil was definitely making her somewhat very out of character. She was known as the most polite, kind, responsible person back when she was still in Deimon High. She was told that Hiruma was a bad influence to her angelic character, that devil which even hell won't even dream of accepting.

True, Hiruma did have some nasty habits that would shock some common soul but Mamori looked at Hiruma from another perspective. He was an amazing commander of an army. An army that would definitely crush those who dare underestimates them. She could only smile weakly at the clichéd thought. Hiruma sounded more heroic rather than a big bad influence to others. Mamori tried to create a mental image of Hiruma wearing a knight and shining armor, but got none.

Instead another image of how he looked at her yesterday filled her mind. Hiruma was annoyed. No, annoyed is an understatement. Hiruma was more than annoyed he was fucking pissed off. He didn't even talk to her when she tried to apologize. Nope, not even a flick of a finger. He acted as if she didn't exist at all.

Sighing deeply, she stood up and walked over to her closed windows and opened it. The rays of the morning sun bathe her and the entire room. Basking at the beautiful morning sun rays, she could feel its power slowly reducing the unhappy feelings she felt. But returning to her previous thoughts, she could have sworn she saw something more at Hiruma's stunned features. _'What was it?'_ She thought but couldn't put her finger in it. "Was it concern? No, I don't think so. Could it?" She said to no one in particular, brows furrowed together.

Exasperated and a bit annoyed at her train of thoughts, she walked towards her bathroom. "I need to take a shower. Stop thinking too much, Mamori." She scolded herself. "Besides, you need to focus all of your attention to doing that favor you promised Mira-chan." Mamori now readied herself for the biggest photo shoot of her life. Meanwhile on the other part of the city, a certain someone was carefully laying out his plan for the day.

**~~o0o~~**

Mamori was running late. For the love of God, she was definitely running late for her meeting. If only she didn't forget where she placed that small piece of paper with the information to where she was supposed to meet Mira, she wouldn't be in this mess. "Where did I put that paper?" she said puffing as she ran as fast as she could towards a 15-story building with bright red and gold colors as its foundation.

Mamori had to ask information from the university clerk about where Shinai Mira lived which almost took for about half an hour while the damn clerk was giving her googly eyes. Not to mention get stock in the middle of a complete traffic jam. Still running as fast as she could, she finally arrived inside the building panting. Pressing the elevator button, she waited for it to open and then immediately rushed inside it. Not anymore noticing a man closely following her.

"Now, what floor was it again? Ah yes, the 11th floor." Smiling, she then pressed the button that would bring her to the 11th floor of the building. When the elevator dinged, she immediately walked out and searched for the room number given to her. "Now, where is the room 1102? 1102… 1102…" she continued to scan the different room numbers until she had found the one that she was looking for. _'Hmmn... Room number 1102, finally found it. Well, here goes nothing.'_ She thought while taking a deep breath before knocking at the door.

There were some muffled noises coming from behind the door and Mamori was a bit startled when the door suddenly bursted open and out came a disheveled dark-haired girl. She looked at the girl not knowing what to do at first but then her motherly instincts immediately kicked in.

"Are you okay, Mira-chan?" she said highly concerned for the girl's welfare.

"I-I'm fine, Mamori-chan." Straightening herself, she looked at the Mamori and tackled her with a very tight hug. "I thought you'll never come! I was worried that you completely backed out and forgotten about your promise to help me with my project." She cried tearfully, all the while hugging Mamori tighter.

"M-Mira-chan… I c-can't breathe…" She said gasping.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Releasing herself from Mamori's body she continued. "I was just so happy that you came. I was really worried yah know. I was already thinking for all the horrible things that can happen if you had not arrived." Mira smiled at Mamori a bit timidly.

Looking at the girl, Mamori felt like a bad person for even thinking about not fulfilling her promise to help the girl. She smiled at Mira and said, "Don't worry about it anymore. I'm here, aren't I? So there's no need for you to think about such things."

The change in her was immediate. Mira perked up and almost jumped at Mamori once again if she didn't stop her before she could do it. "You're right. There is no need for me to worry about it anymore since you're already here. Okay then. Come on in!" Mamori felt herself dragged inside the room suite.

Mamori stood awestruck at how large Mira's place was. It contained a living room connected to a kitchen area and 4 bedrooms. She guessed that one would be the girl's bedroom; one would be a studio and the others as guestrooms.

Mamori was so busy looking at the place that she didn't hear the question asked by Mira. "Mamori-chan? Is there something wrong?" Mira asked.

"Eh? Ah, no. Nothing's wrong." She immediately replied. "Why?"

"Well, you looked spaced out. And you didn't even answer my question." The girl said pouting.

"Sorry about that. I was just looking at your place." She chuckled. "What was the question again?"

"I asked if you're excited about this photo shoot." Mira asked while fixing them some drinks. Handing Mamori her drink, she continued. "So are you excited?"

"I would be lying if I tell you that I am." She said smiling before taking a sip from her drink. "To be honest, I'm quite nervous about all this. I'm not quite comfortable doing weird poses."

"Weird poses?" The other girl curiously raised her brow while sipping her drink. She looked at the beautiful woman beside her and chuckled at her sweet honest attitude. Mamori Anezaki is concern about the fact that she might do some weird poses and yet she still kept her word and came here. Roaming her eyes all over the other woman's appearance, Mamori Anezaki is beautiful just by her natural grace. Wearing a simple white pleated skirt, pink sleeveless collar-shirt and a pair of white flat sandals, her natural beauty already made her stand out. And that alabaster skin of hers did nothing to but enhanced her innocent beauty even more.

"You won't do any weird poses at all Mamori-chan. So if that's all your worried about, then your worries were all for nothing." She said chuckling. "All I need from you is that natural grace and that heavenly smile that make men fall for your feet." Mamori blushed furiously when Mira winked at her. But felt relieved about the information she just heard.

"Thank you." Mamori said, happily relieved. "So what exactly are you planning for your photo shoot? You didn't tell me what it was about." She looked at the girl who suddenly looked devious and cheeky with the way that she's looking. _'I don't think I like that look of hers._' Mamori thought hesitantly and was surprised when Mira suddenly dashed and entered one of the other rooms. She waited patiently for Mira to come back, her curiosity starting to get the best of her.

Feeling like she can't anymore contain her own curiosity, she walked towards the room where the other girl entered and took a peek. She saw Mira rummaging through different boxes. But what was inside those boxes, Mamori can only guess when all of a sudden the dark-haired girl shouted in complete glee which startled Mamori. She saw her pulling out 3 huge boxes from the ones that were already piled up on the floor. She motioned for Mamori to come forward and take a look of what was inside them.

Completely curious, she moved forward and looked inside the boxes. But all she saw were a set of stunning beautiful costume dresses and accessories. One box contained a red dress that has some sort of gold plated design attached to it. The second one contains an off shoulder white dress made out of silk with beautiful gold rose patterns embroidered perfectly to every angle and curve of the body. And a golden sash tied on its waist. While the last box contains a beautiful blue-green dress, its front design stopping just above the knee and its back portion trailing flawlessly behind. Delicate gold and silver vine and floral designs embroidered at the hemline of the said dress. Mamori could only stare at the beauty of the dresses. Judging from the looks of each dress, they might have cost quite a lot of money. Finding her voice, Mamori inquired what the dresses are for.

"These dresses are going to be used for the photo shoot, Mamori-chan. I've always been interested in myths about gods and goddesses so I've decided to use them as the theme for my project." Mira chirped happily.

"Goddesses?" Mamori asked a little bit lost.

"Yes, goddesses. So let's get you all dress up now, shall we?" she smiled and winked at Mamori. Standing up excitedly, she grabbed the first box containing the red dress and dragged Mamori together with her.

It only took Mira half an hour to fully dress Mamori up. Scanning her eyes all over the woman's body, she can't help but smile at the stunning beauty in front of her. The dress already looked beautiful when it was still inside the box but seeing it worn by Mamori, it was more than beautiful. It was stunning! Every curve was highlighted with the dress's fabric. The gold plate design perfectly accentuated her breasts making them look fuller. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun with a few loose tendrils hanging on the side and a golden crown gently tucked in her hair. She was stunningly beautiful. Just like a goddess queen.

"Wow! You look beautiful. I'm speechless!" Mira happily told her. "No wonder men fall down to your feet. You definitely look like a goddess queen." Mamori turned red at the girl's praises. She wasn't _**that**_ beautiful. It was simply the dress that's making her look beautiful. She felt herself turning bright red when she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was definitely hugging all her body curves and an ample amount of flesh on her chest can be seen.

But she had to admit, she did look very different. Not only was her chest a bit fuller, her eyes were also bigger, her lips fuller. She looked like a whole different person. Someone much more powerful? Much more divine? Just like a goddess? She was so engrossed at the image in front of her that she got startled when Mira called her name.

"Oh I can't wait to take your picture Mamori!" Mira called excitedly, dragging her inside the small studio. Props were already placed in position; a magnificent painted room with silky golden tapestries was placed as its background. A beautiful bird with green and blue features proudly stood in front of a classical Grecian couch with black front and rear sabre legs placed in the middle. Mamori was mesmerized at how detailed the scenery is. _'These must have cost a lot.'_ She thought marveling at scene before her. "Where did you get all these, Mira-chan? These must have cost you a lot?" she couldn't help but ask aloud.

"Oh, I found these stuffs while I was travelling around. I have a fetish for things that are out of the ordinary. And when I purchase them I don't anymore think of how it'll cost me." The girl replied a little bit embarrassed.

"Then you might have a bit of a spending problem." Mamori said jokingly and walked at the center of the room. "So where do you want me?" she asked.

"Ah right. I would like you to lie at the couch. Then rest your right elbow at the couch's arm rest and then place your left hand on your hips, yes like that." Mamori laid her body down unto the couch following the girl's instructions. Feeling a little bit uncomfortable on her position, she tried to improvise a little bit until she was now in a half sitting and half lying down position. "Is this alright?" Mamori asked uncertainly.

"Yes, perfect!" the girl exclaimed excitedly setting her camera in place. "Now I want you to look at me with a playful look on your face."

"A playful look? How do I do that?" Mamori asked yet again. The girl thought for a minute then asked.

"Have you ever teased someone so bad that you can't help but think up some naughty thoughts about them?"

"Err... No. I think." Mamori replied uncertainly but a certain blonde quarterback suddenly popped to her mind. Teasing Hiruma would be like asking for a death row sentence. _'But teasing him would definitely be fun.'_ She can't help think, biting back a mischievous smile. Mira saw the sudden change in the woman's facial profile that she immediately took shots.

"Yes! That's it! Now look somewhere to your left a little bit. Then look in front of you and try stroking the bird's feathers. Yes, that's right. Keep that up!" Mira squealed with excitement as she continuously took pictures. "And that's it for the first goddess." The girl beamed happily as she scanned the pictures she just took. This snapped Mamori out of her wayward thoughts and asked a bit curiously. "For the first goddess? Who am I impersonating anyway?"

"Oh? You just portrayed the goddess Hera. The wife of Zeus and who is also the goddess of women and marriage." Mira explained without looking at her. Mamori merely nodded her head while standing up. "She's also known for her jealous and vengeful nature especially towards her husband's lovers. But I think that she's an awesome goddess despite her bad attitude. It just means that she doesn't like her lover loving somebody else beside her. That bird in front of you is a symbol associated to her." She explained further pointing at the magnificent bird in front of Mamori.

"Wow. You really do love mythologies, don't you Mira-chan? Not to mention you're very dedicated to what you like." Mamori chuckled then smiled. But she was definitely impressed with the girl's knowledge.

Mira blushed slightly. "T-thank you, Mamori-chan. I'm really grateful. Now for the next goddess." Once again, Mamori found herself being dragged by the other girl to where the other boxes lay. It took them another half hour to finish dressing Mamori with the second costume. And just like the first one, Mamori looked gorgeous wearing the white silky dress. Her hair was now styled in long waving curls with small diamond studs placed on the side. The sash enhanced the curves of her tiny waist as she walked with that natural grace in her, the dress' fabric following elegantly with her every move.

"The goddess of love, Aphrodite." Mira said smiling. She was definitely happy at how beautiful and sexy Mamori is. And the small pink taints on her cheeks only improved her look. She felt like she'll explode with all the excitement and happiness she has right now.

Mamori found herself once again being dragged by the ecstatic girl. Surprised that instead of the previous room where they had their first photo shoot, she was ushered unto the room next to it and what she saw took her breathless. It was another studio but unlike the previous one. The room was a painted beautiful garden, adorned with beautiful vines of red roses. A white arch also covered with red roses stood magnificently in the middle. And just below it a long white marble chair with engraved abstract designs was placed.

"Am I really inside a photo studio?" Mamori asked, smiling unbelievingly. Scanning her eyes all over the room, she was highly astonished at its beauty then placed her attention at the girl setting up her camera equipments excitedly. 'Did Mira-chan do all of this?' she wondered.

"Alright! I'm ready to start now!" Mira chirped in happily not hearing the question. "Now Mamori-chan, I would like you to take a sit at that long chair over there." She continued, pointing at the said chair at the middle.

Mamori did as she was told and sat on the chair. Now up close, she could see elaborate carvings on the arch while the smell of roses engulfed her senses. She unconsciously picked one of the full bloom roses right next to her and smelled it. She closed her eyes smiling. Thoroughly enjoying the lovely smell of the rose, Mamori didn't notice the clicking sounds of a camera.

Mira was frantically clicking her camera to capture every moment and expression of Mamori. She also didn't miss the loving smile that momentarily crossed her angelic features followed by a very thoughtful expression while she was studying the features of the flower. '_I wonder what Mamori's thinking?'_ the young girl thought.

**~~o0o~~**

The man working at the hotel's lobby was busy reading the latest showbiz news magazine that he didn't anymore notice a man carrying a small black notebook walking inside the elevator door. A devilish grin plastered all over his face, wearing a dark cap to hide his sticking blonde hair and pointy ears. Pressing the 11th button, he chuckled evilly as he felt his target's presence becoming closer.

**~~o0o~~**

Mamori sneezed and felt chills run down her spine. She didn't know why but she felt something bad coming. 'You're thinking too much again, Mamori." She scolded herself. They were in the middle of dressing Mamori up with the last piece of costume for Mira's themed photo shoot. She listened to Mira telling her about Aphrodite's background. How she was considered as the most beautiful goddess of all and who were her lovers back in the past both gods and mortals. Mamori was all too amused listening to the girl rant about other gods and goddesses that they were surprised when the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Mira wondered aloud while making tiny braids and placing small flower studs on Mamori's hair.

"Are you expecting someone today, Mira-chan?" Mamori asked her curiously.

"No, I'm not." The door bell continued to ring as if the person behind the door was slowly losing their patience. "I better check it out though. I'll be right back. Oh, and I'm already finished dressing you up… You can go to the studio first and wait for me there. It's the third one to the right!" she called before completely leaving Mamori all on her own.

**~~o0o~~**

Hiruma was starting to get impatient. _'How long does it take for that girl to open up the fucking door?' _he cursed mentally, ringing the room's door bell over and over again.

"Alright, I'm coming! Geez..." He heard a voice coming from behind the door. The door swung open and a short annoyed dark haired girl blocked the entry way. "What do you want?" she asked the man curiously. Raising one brow, she surveyed him from head to toe. He was wearing a black suit with a matching black hat and black pointy leather shoes. _'Is he a secret agent or something?'_ she thought uncertainly. The man in front of her grinned, showing a set of pointy teeth, which made Mira cringed.

"Hello. Shinai Mira, am I correct? Daughter of the owner of a well known magazine publishing company. You had your very first kiss at the age of 13 to a guy named Shiro. And you stock one of your bedroom cabinets with lots of yaoi mangas and magazine, hiding it from your father." Hiruma reiterated data from his known black notebook of hell. The girl's eyes turned as big as saucers upon hearing all of her secrets spill out from the mouth of the known blonde demon Hiruma Youichi.

"H-hiruma Y-youichi-san.." she stuttered his name. "W-what? W-why? H-how did you get all those information?"

"Kekeke… How I got this is none of your concern fucking photogirl. Now if you want this information to be kept a secret you are going to do what I tell you." Hiruma said devilishly.

**~~o0o~~**

"I wonder what's taking Mira-chan so long?" Mamori wondered aloud. She was already inside the room Mira told her to enter earlier. She shouldn't be quite surprised after seeing the two other rooms but upon entering the third room she can't help but be left speechless and amazed at what she saw. This time the room was painted with a beautiful enchanted forest. With lush green trees standing might and proud. A beautiful stream was also painted together with the forest and Mamori could have sworn that forest was definitely alive and not just an ordinary mural painting of some sort. A small flower patch was placed in the middle.

"It's beautiful. I feel like I'm some sort fairy living in some kind of magical forest." She said aloud smiling. A bunch of flowers were bundled up together in her hand. She was bus with making small rings of flowers that she almost stopped breathing when a voice suddenly spoke behind her.

"You're too beautiful being just an ordinary fairy, fucking manager." Hiruma said chuckling. Mamori snapped her head upon hearing Hiruma's voice.

"Hiruma-kun! W-what are you doing here?" Mamori asked disbelievingly.

"Remember this?" he said waving a small piece of paper that Mamori automatically recognized as the paper that she just lost. "Kekeke.. Thought you'd figure what this paper is." He grinned at her.

"How did you get that?" she asked him with brows furrowed together. Thinking of the time she could have dropped the piece of paper and gasped as realization hit her. "I dropped that at the clubhouse!"

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We got ourselves a winner." He chuckled as he looked at her beautiful disbelieving face. When he entered the room, he thought that he'd stopped breathing. She was so stunningly beautiful in that sea-green dress with her hair flowing over her shoulder that he thought a goddess suddenly landed from the heavens. She wasn't a fairy. No, she was a goddess. And she's going to be his goddess. That would be his revenge for what she did to him yesterday.

He was looking at her with so much intensity that she felt her breath hitch a notch higher. She saw something flicker from those pair of jade eyes. And the moment he took a step closer made her instincts scream with panic_. 'Shush. Remain calm, Mamori. You need to remain calm this time. You can't let what happened yesterday happen again today.'_ She scolded herself as she saw him walk closer.

"Kekeke… What's that stubborn look suppose to be, fucking manager? You look like you're ready to go on battle any moment now." He said amused. She was staring at him, stubbornly raising her head high, her eyes burning. _'Fucking manager'_ he thought possessively.

"Look, Hiruma-kun. No matter what tricks you're up to, I won't let you win. If you're still angry about what happened yesterday, I already said I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it, you know." She said with pleading eyes. "I know I should have just told you the truth. I didn't know what came in to me to act like that. Right now I won't care if you put this inside that notebook of yours filled with blackmail material."

'_God, she got beautiful eyes. Blue, a deep sea of blue. Burning blue obsidian eyes.' _He thought. "Tch. It's not anymore about that, fucking manager." He was now standing in front of her and looked very intimidating as he towered over her. But the look in her eyes was unyielding and unafraid. Now, this was the Mamori he knew, he mused silently.

Mamori saw his features soften as slowly as she saw him kneel in front of her. In his hand was the one thing she loved most in the world, the most delicious dessert anyone has ever created, her beloved Kariya cream puffs. She felt her mouth water at the wonderful pastry in front of her.

Hiruma playfully grinned as she gulped in several times while staring at the cream puff in his hand. "Would you like to have one?" he asked her and nodded her head weakly. "Then why don't you take one?"

"What's the catch?" she asked him back doubtfully. Taking the yummy creampuff from his hand, he only grinned and watched as she slowly took a bite.

The sweet delicious taste of her beloved creampuff was enough to make tears in her eyes. She savored the wondrous taste slowly with her eyes closed as she tasted something metal. Wait, something metal?

Mamori's eyes shot open as her tongue touched something cold and round inside her mouth. She immediately spitted out the object out of her mouth and into her hand. It was a ring, a simple silver ring with no other intricate designs except for the letters "M" and "H". She was confused why Hiruma would put a ring inside the creampuff. And when their eyes met, despite the devilish grin, his eyes was looking at her reaction with great intensity.

"W-why'd you give me a ring?" she asked uncertainly staring into his eyes. He smirked at her question.

"Why'd you think I gave you a ring, fucking manager?" he asked her back with a raised brow.

"I dunno. For revenge?"

He mentally slapped himself for her stupid answer. But can't help himself laugh out loud with the cute innocent look she gave. "Fucking manager, of all the things that you could think of when a guy gives you a ring you think about revenge?" he cackled.

"Well, it's not like you to act all sweet and suddenly give me a damn ring!" she puffed angrily.

"Cursing now aren't we? I must be rubbing off on you fucking manager." He cackled even more.

"Hiruma Youichi! You-!" she tried to scold him but then he cut her off.

"That's right. It's my revenge fucking manager. My revenge for making me looked like an idiot yesterday for actually worrying about you." he started. _'He was worried about me?' _she thought, her heart skipped a beat.

"This is my revenge to that fucking camera-loving girl for asking you without my permission. And for making you wear these clothes without consulting me in the first place." He continued on. _'Mira-chan!'_ she gasped.

"What'd you do to Mira-chan?" she asked him worriedly. "Hiruma Youichi! You didn't do anything to her or so help me God I will definitely…" she trailed off with her threat and thought of the welfare of the poor girl.

"Kekeke… Now you're threatening me fucking manager? I really must be rubbing off on you." He grinned even more. "Relax I just made her run an important errand for me. Kekeke..."

"Errand?" she asked disbelievingly as Hiruma's face came closer. "W-what are you doing?" She blushed furiously at their closed proximity and tried to look away from him.

"This is my revenge, fucking manager. And with this you belong to me." He said before closing the small gap between them and sealing her lips to his. Mamori gasped as she inhaled Hiruma's minty breath and slowly closed her eyes. She could feel him sliding the small rounded object to her ring finger, the sign of his revenge and his ownership.

After a couple of minutes, the two finally broke up their intimate contact with Mamori smacking the side of Hiruma's head.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for, damn manager?" he said angrily whilst rubbing the side of his head.

"That's for deciding things on your own without asking for _**my**_ permission." She huffed, standing up with her hands on her waist.

"What?" he stared at her disbelievingly. Just earlier that was his line but now she just suddenly used it against him. _'I am definitely is rubbing off on her.'_ He can't help but think and as she leaned towards him with that smirk on her face, he can't help but agree to his thoughts.

"No Hiruma-kun. I won't become yours. You will become mine." She smiled at him as she placed her hand with the ring on her finger. And then softly planted a kiss on his lips, as the sound of a soft click was unheard by both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. The photo shoot finally finished. The results would be displayed on the last chapter. Do you have any idea who the last goddess is? Let's find out shall we? ;)**

**I beg pardon to all my grammatical errors, spellings and everything. But do leave a nice review about it? Thanks. Love Y'all. ^.^**

**~MVDR~  
><strong>


End file.
